I'm With You
by MetrionZinthos
Summary: Short. It could continue. Nancy catches Ned kissing some girl. She goes out for a walk and meets a certain Frank Hardy....
1. I'm With You

**Author's Note: I'm With You is by Avril Lavigne. Read and review after your done! And tell me if I should make more fics about Nancy and Frank moments. Oh, and if do continue to make short fics, tell me songs that should be in them. : ) **

**(In this fic, Nancy and Frank meet.)**

**Disclaimer: Me not owning them.**

_I'm standing on the bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

He was supposed to meet her and she started to go away when until she saw him with _her_. The same her that was captain of the stupid cheerleading team. The same her that Nancy's jerk boyfriend claimed he had no interest in. Nancy's eyes flashed angrily and went over to him. She stopped when she saw him kissing her. That just got her angrier. She went over to them and tapped Ned on the shoulder.

"What the—" He started to say but was stopped when he was slapped by Nancy. He looked shocked and started to say her name but was interrupted when she slapped him again. She went up to the cheerleading captain and looked at her very hard.

"Go to hell bitch," was all Nancy said and she stomped off. She heard Ned call her name again and again until she got away. Her hair got wet and wetter by the rain but she didn't notice.

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening, but there's no sound_

She stood there. Just looking out. The water glistened in the moon's light and she wondered how it could look so peaceful on a day like this. There was a bench near her and she sat down. Nancy thought about what just happened and she sobbed softly.

She saw someone come along and she looked up. He had dark hair, but then again, it was a dark night, so she couldn't be sure. She looked at him and he looked back and Nancy felt something. He came closer until he was right next to Nancy.

"Hey" was all he said and he looked out at the water.

"Hey" she said back.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

"Name's Frank," he said.

"Nancy" she said softly. How could this guy have such an effect on her when she just had a terrible night? She got up slowly and looked at the water again. Frank did the same.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Just broke up with my girlfriend. Out for a walk." He said. Nancy raised her eyebrows and Frank looked curiously at her.

"Vice versa." She grinned.

"Ah," he said, "what do you do?"

"I'm a detective. Solved some cases." She replied. He chuckled.

"Same here. I do it with my brother."

"What's your last name?" Nancy asked.

"Hardy. Yours?"

"Drew."

"Ah! The famous Nancy Drew of River Heights, Illinois." Nancy blushed and hoped that Frank didn't see it.

_I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is anybody here I know_

_Cause nothing's going right and_

_Everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone_

"Hope you don't mind me asking but why did you break up with your boyfriend?" Frank asked gently. He hoped she wasn't offended. And she wasn't. Nancy shivered in the cold and Frank took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. She softly thanked him.

"Caught him with some girl," she said. How can he make her open up to him like this? No one else could have done that easily.

"I caught my ex-girl with her former ex." He said sadly.

"Ooooh. Not good." She said sympathetically.

"Yeah. Weird how we have a lot of things in common."

_Oh, why is everything so confusing_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

Nancy nodded slowly. She turned to look at Frank and her heart skipped a beat. Now that he was closer to her, Nancy could see Frank's face more closely. Frank turned and looked at her and they both stared at each other. Nancy turned away and broke the spell.

_Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

Frank glanced at his watch and saw the time.

"Do you want to go somewhere and eat?" Nancy smiled.

"I'd love to."

And they walked together to their destination.

_Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

**Click the pretty GO button and review! You know you want to! I'll give you a cookie! Ah… bribery…..**


	2. I've Got A Dark Alley

**Authors Note: I've Got A Dark Alley and A Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth by Fall Out Boy (you know I had to do a fob song sooner or later). Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I have decided to continue on with the story. And look at this! Wow! I have updated in less then 3 months! Unlike my other story… : ) **

**Sarah – I probably will do that song later on and thanks for the idea!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Nancy Drew and her friends. Okay, i just made her sound like Barbie. and i don't own that either. and i dont own the song that i'm using. **

They went out once, so what? It didn't mean anything. They were just friends. At least that's what she thought. Bess and George would always try to get her to admit that she liked him. And what if she did? It's not possible that he liked her. Was it?

_Well, joke me something awful, just like kisses on the necks of 'best friends'_

_We're the kids who feel like dead ends_

_And I want to be known for my hits, not just my misses_

_I took a shot and didn't even come close_

_At trust and love and hope_

_And the poets are just kids who didn't make it_

_And never had it at all_

He liked her. But he would never tell Joe. His excuse for being around her so much, talking about her so much, and wanting to be around her so much? They were just really good friends. Just really really good friends. Sure he liked her, but did she like him? He would be dizzy with that thought every day.

_And the record won't stop skipping_

_And the lies just won't stop slipping_

_And besides my reputations on the line_

_We can fake it for the airwaves_

_Force our smiles, baby, half dead_

_From comparing myself to everyone else around me_

She kept getting calls from her ex. Calls saying "I'm Sorry". Calls saying "I can explain". Her favorite? "She's my cousin. I was just hanging out." Apparently he didn't see her seeing him kissing 'his cousin'. He really sucks at lying. And she can't and won't go back to him. Now that she met Frank. They had some much in common. Whoa. She's been gushing about Frank too much.

_Please put the doctor on the phone, because I'm not making any sense._

_Blame everyone but me for this mess_

_And my back has been breaking from this heavy heart_

_We never seemed so far_

_I'm hopelessly hopeful_

_You're just hopeless enough_

_But we never had it at all_

He should call her. Hang out with her. Yeah, that would rock. He liked her eyes. Her sparkling blue eyes. Oh God, he has to stop day dreaming about her. Just has to stop. She's driving him mad. Maybe he will tell her about his feelings. Just maybe. He'd buy her some food, they play at the arcade, and then he will tell her. No! Stop! He's doing again! He's having fantasies about her. If she doesn't like him, he will be so sad.

_And the record won't stop skipping_

_And the lies just won't stop slipping_

_And besides my reputations on the line_

_We can fake it for the airwaves_

_Force our smiles, baby, half dead_

_From comparing myself to everyone else around me_

She's going to delete that jerk's messages. Hmm… what's this? A new message? It better not be from that jerk. Ooooh! Maybe it's from Frank! With that idea, she presses the play button quickly. She listens to the message.

**Hey Nan! It's me, Frank. Just wondering if you want to hang out with me tomorrow. Joe and I have no cases so I will be bored. So what do you say? Call me back. **

She calls him back and get's his answering machine. Good. She to nervous to talk to him. She accepts the inventation and slams the phone down. She's dancing around the room when Bess and George enter the house. Nancy doesn't notice.

"Nan?" They say at the same time.

"Oh. Uh. Hi?" She says. Okay, this is awkward.

"Why are you dancing?" Bess asks.

"Uh….."

_To everyone else around me_

_Everyone else around me_

_Everyone else around me_


	3. Things I'll Never Say

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I'm a procrastinator. Thanks for the reviews! _Things I'll Never Say _is by Avril Lavigne. (Sarah, I listened to that song and it's awesome. Thanks for telling me about it)**

**Nancy's POV **

Wow, this place is awesome. No wonder he brought me here. _Nothing_ will ruin this day. Hopefully.

_I'm tugging at my hair_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

We're at a fair. I never knew about it. We climb onto the Ferris wheel and sit down. I'm nervous. I mean, I met him like, 2 days ago? But, it feels like I've known him my whole life. The Ferris wheel is going up.. up.. up.. and, hey! I can see my house from here! No, wait, that's a fountain. He looks nervous too. I wonder what he's thinking…..

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_'Cuz I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_'Cuz I know you're worth it...you're worth it...yeah_

I don't know what to say. We're sitting in a Ferris wheel surrounded by a comfortable silence. The Ferris wheel stops. I guess it's jammed. The person in charge of it yells, "Sorry Folks! This will only take a minute!" Oh great. I rest my head on Frank's shoulder and I see him stiffen, then relax. He's breaks the silence first.

"How long have you lived in River Heights?" He asks.

"All my life. I love this place. You?"

"Two years. I moved from Bayport." We go into silence again.

"Frank?"

"Yeah?"

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you... away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down on one knee..._

_Marry me today! _

_Guess I'm wishing my life away..._

_With these things I'll never say_

"How long were you with your ex-girlfriend?" I see him cringe at the question. But only for a while.

"I was with Callie for about three years. How long were you with your Ned?"

"I knew Ned for four years. I was at a house that was on fire. First time I saw him, I thought he was going to steal my car. Except, he just drove it out of the flames." I remember that moment and instantly regret thinking of him. That lying, sneaking, cheating, son of a----

"Nancy?"

"Yeah?"

"I never felt this way before."

"About what?"

"You." Did he just say that? I look at him and my eyes meet his chocolate brown eyes. All of a sudden we're trapped in a spell or something and we can't get out of it.

"I think I'm feeling the same thing."

_It don't do me any good_

_It's just a waste of time_

_What use is it to you, what's on my mind?_

_If it ain't comin' out_

_We're not goin' anywhere_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

_'Cuz I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_'Cuz I know you're worth it...you're worth it...yeah_

All of a sudden, our faces are inches apart. I don't know how it got that way, but I'm glad it did. I close the gap between us and his lips are touching mine. We stop so we can breathe.

"Do I taste like cotton candy?"

"Not sure. I can't taste much" He says.

"Try again. See if you can taste cotton candy." Did I just say that? I think I did.

We kissed again, and I don't know if he tasted cotton candy or not. And we kissed like kissing was about to become illegal. Hey, I think the Ferris wheel is moving! We stop kissing and we look into eachother's eyes again. He grins and I smile. This day can't get any better.

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you... away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down on one knee_

_Marry me today!_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away..._

_With these things I'll never say_

I want to say more to him, but I can't find the words. I don't know how he would react. Maybe he doesn't like me as much as I like him. I'll tell him later. I really don't want to mess this up yet.

_What's wrong, with my tongue_

_These words keep slippin' away..._

_I stutter...I stumble_

_Like I've got nothin' to sa-ay..._

_I'm feelin' nervous_

_Tryin' to be so perfect_

_'Cuz I know you're worth it..._

_You're worth it...yeah_

The guy who runs the Ferris wheel apologizes to us, and I just grin. We're walking away and who do we bump into? None other, then yours truly…. Ned Nickerson! The lying, sneaking, cheating, son of a---

"Nancy!" Ned smiles at me and shoots daggers at Frank. Frank and I look at each other and keep walking like Ned isn't there.

Ned grabs my arm and makes me turn around to face him. Frank is worried but I look at him with a reassuring look.

"What the hell do you want?"

"You! I'm sorry Nancy! I really am!" I have never seen someone so desperate.

"You cheat on me behind my back and you except me to come back to you just because you said sorry? You've had your chance and now it's gone. I am not going to be with you just because you said sorry! And what are you doing here anyway? Did you follow us? Cause if you did….."

"Ned? Who's she?" A girl comes along and wraps her self around Ned. I've seen her before… Oh yeah! She's a cheerleader.

"Hi, I'm Ned's ex-girlfriend." I say, "He's been cheating on me so you can have him.

"I suggest, if you don't want to be cheated on, you better dump him. I caught him kissing the head cheerleader. 2 days ago." I look at Ned with a calm face. He looks shocked.

"YOU WHAT! YOU SAID YOU HATED HER! WE'VE BEEN GOING OUT FOR TWO WEEKS AND YOU'RE ALREADY CHEATING ON ME?" She's screaming her head off at Ned. Ned looks freaked out.This is amusing. I needa bucket of popcorn...

"Good luck." I say to her.

I look at Frank, who is currently smiling, and we walk away.

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you... away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

"That was...interesting." He says.

"Welcome to my life." I say grinning. I look back at the girl and I see her pushing Ned into a booth. I start laughing and Frank's joins in. Frank buys me cotton candy.

"Maybe I can taste cotton candy now."

I bite into the cotton candy and it taste great. Like Frank…..

_With these things I'll never say_


End file.
